


Counterfeit Eggos

by ladiekatie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Child, Fluff, M/M, Making waffles, Parents AU, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiekatie/pseuds/ladiekatie
Summary: Derek wakes up by someone moving around in the kitchen. He comes to find Stiles making counterfeit Eggos.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	Counterfeit Eggos

**Author's Note:**

> I made waffles with a mini waffle maker and was like... if i had kids, i would trick them into thinking these were eggos. So then i wrote this!!
> 
> I imagine Claire is about 5 or 6? I am /not/ good with kid ages. My friend has a 6 and 9 year old and I thought the 6 year old was in third grade. *facepalm*.

Derek wakes in the middle of the night to someone doing something in the kitchen. The clock on the bedside table reads 2am. He flips over to check on Stiles only to see his half of the bed is empty. Curious, he pushes himself from bed, and makes his way to the kitchen downstairs. 

The kitchen light is on, which takes Derek a few moments to adjust. When he does, he is not surprised to see his husband cooking up a storm, but he is surprised the storm is happening at 2am. 

“Hey,” Derek says quietly, as not to wake Claire. 

Stiles spooks, jumping a little as he turns to see Derek in the entry. “Oh hey.” 

“What are you doing?” Derek walks closer to see there is a mess of flour, eggs, bowls, and two mini waffle makers on the counter, as well as a big pile towering next to it. 

“I’m making waffles,” Stiles explains as he continues to mix the bowl of batter he has in his hands. 

“Well, I can see that. Why?”

“Claire likes them,” Stiles says. Derek knows Stiles is being roundabout on purpose but it’s 2am and he was awake in the kitchen rather than in bed with his husband, he growls. “Fine! She only liked  _ Eggo _ waffles. She heard some girl at school say she eats them everyday, which I know i’m not supposed to judge other parents’ parenting but Eggos  _ everyday?-” _

“I ate Eggos everyday,” Derek interrupts. 

“Then I’m judging your mother. And now she will only eat Eggos.Those suckers get expensive, plus they taste like cardboard! So I bought a box, threw them all away and now I make mini waffles, freeze them, and she eats those instead. It’s the perfect con!” Stiles has this manic look on his face, like he also knows that what he’s doing sounds a bit crazy. 

“Okay,” Derek says. “How long have you been doing this?” 

“Since school started,” Stiles admits. School had started three months ago. 

“Jeez Stiles,” Derek brings up his arms and crosses them over his chest. The little light on the mini waffle makers turns off and Stiles scrambles to get them out in time, he adds them to the tower and portions out more batter into the waffle irons before closing them. 

“Please don’t tell Claire,” Stiles begs. 

“Of course not,” Derek closes the space between them. Derek pulls the bowl from Stiles’ arms and puts it down on the counter. Stiles relaxes as Derek pulls him in for a kiss. 

“I just want to be the best dad she could have,” Stiles says as Derek pulls away. 

“I know,” Derek says. Claire has been with them for almost a year now. It took a long time for them to adjust to having a daughter, but she was amazing. “How much longer before you’re done for the night?” 

Stiles looks at the batter, “maybe like 15 minutes?” Derek nods and leans against the counter. They chat idly while the last few Counterfeit Eggos go into the tower, then the freezer. Derek promises to clean up in the morning. 

“Daddy, I want Eggos!” Claire begs from her spot at the breakfast table. Derek sits in his own spot, reading something on a tablet munching on cereal. 

“Ask Papa, he’s making breakfast today.” 

“Papaaaa!” Claire yells in the direction of the kitchen. Immediately Stiles comes out of the kitchen with a plate of waffles, and his own breakfast. 

“Here you go,” he plops the plate down in front of her, and she squeals with excitement. 

“Leggo my Eggo,” Claire mutters to herself as she absolutely denches the waffle in syrup. 

Stiles and Derek eat their own breakfast, talking between themselves while Claire continues her “Leggo my Eggo” chant as she eats her waffle. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you did!  
> I'm on


End file.
